


Together

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: After N.O Mercy, Arguing, Bodyswap, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-debut, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Smut, Swearing, canonverse, implied wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: “Kihyun, is that you?” The other asks.“Yes. Hyung, what are you doing in my body?” He questions, approaching hesitantly.“What are you doing in mine?” Asks the older back, whisper-yelling.Card BPrompt: Canon Compliant





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the font Courier New 11
> 
> Okay this isn' that good and tbh I could have done better if I had more time, but I don't. So now we all just deal. Ok? Ok  
> Hope you enjoy it nonetheless.  
> Thank you to [Bára](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes) for not letting me go insane while I was writing this. She might not even know how much she helped, but she did. Go read her stories if you're into the ships she writes or if you're a top!ki enthusiast too c:  
> And also [Jamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue) as always, for helping me plot this... I swear the initial idea was so good ;-; this is a mess.
> 
> Edit: it has a [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487230) now

Kihyun was more than fed up with the leader of their so-called boygroup. First of all, they hadn’t gotten along ever since they were trainees, always awkward and unsure of how to feel around each other. Jealous, and trying to steal the spotlight. During N.O MERCY, they had tried and mostly failed to work as a team, and the fact they were to debut together meant they’d have to make amends eventually, and tolerate each other.

Easier said than done.

“Could you please at least pretend you’re trying not to fuck this up, Kihyun-ssi?” Hyunwoo questions annoyedly when they’ve practiced their choreography for the nth time in a row.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Kihyun complains, walking up to the bigger man angrily. Hoseok steps closer to keep them apart. “Stop fucking blaming me for the fact you’re a shit teacher.”

“You keep messing it up. If you keep this up our debut is gonna flop.” The older says, a certain desperation in his voice that has Kihyun stepping back metaphorically.

He knows, even if they can’t stand each other, they’re all under pressure, and Hyunwoo as the leader even more than the rest of them. He understands that feeling well, and doesn’t like the tone in the older’s voice.

“I’m not doing it on purpose.” Kihyun insists, just as firm, but quieter.

Hyunwoo sighs, running a hand through his hair. The pin dropping silence in the practice room as they all watch the exchange is every bit embarrassing for the both of them.

“Let’s take a break.” He announces.

Everyone grunts, murmurs quietly and awkwardly as they go to use the restroom or get water, leaving the two males by themselves in the practice room. The tension could be cut with a knife.

“This needs to stop.” Hyunwoo sighs. “You need to take me more seriously.”

 _“I_ need to take _you_ more seriously? When do you ever take me seriously?” Kihyun asks in incredulity.

“I always try to welcome you into the group, and you’re always trying to pull the rug.”

“Oh! Oh you’re so charitable. I didn’t know I was an outsider in this group. Nor that you made such a big fucking effort. Explain what happened to Changkyun then.” The younger defies.

“That’s different. You didn’t like him either.” Insists the leader. “We were all angry.”

Kihyun scoffs. “Yes, _Shownu,_ but after the group was formed, we were supposed to stick together. Explain why I was the only one to welcome Changkyun as a member, why it took you idiots literal months to stop treating him like an outsider?”

“You know it was hard for us to let Gunhee go.” Hyunwoo shakes  his head.

“He didn’t fucking die! He’s still in the company. And what would hate on the poor boy change? Do you think Starship is gonna change it's mind and kick him out just because you hate him?” The main vocal gestures with his hand towards the door. There is a silence, and none of them say anything, until “Wonho-hyung should have been the leader.”

Hyunwoo sneers. “Of fucking course you’d say that. Choose your boyfriend as the leader.”

“Oh, please. We both know Hoseok is all over Changkyun now. We fucked twice as trainees. That’s only once more than you and I did.” He crosses his arms. “Or did you forget?”

Hyunwoo steps forward. “You take things for granted, you know? You were always supposed to be in this group. You don’t ever consider what the others have gone through to be here.”

“Yes, because you and Jooheon totally weren’t cut out to be in the group already since day one. Or did you forget how you were Mr. Perfect during the reality?”

“You think you’re living a hard life. You wouldn’t stand a day trying to be the leader of this group.” The older challenges.

Kihyun has to rolls his eyes. “You wouldn’t be able to take actual care of everyone like I do. You think you’re so hot and important. Try managing things if I decide to stop being useful.”

“If I were you I’d do it better.”

“If I were _you,_ I’d have everyone ready by now.” The younger raises an eyebrow, smirking as he notices how close they are. Hyunwoo pulls back, his ears reddening.

“Practice is over for today.” He mutters before leaving the room, and Kihyun follows with a scoff.

The other members are pleased to know they can go back to the dorm for the day. Hyunwoo is just relieved he can go to bed and forget this stupid argument with Kihyun. It’s ridiculous. And what’s even worse is the fact he thinks he can do what Hyunwoo does that easily.

Kihyun himself roams around the kitchen, grabbing peach water to drink and eating an orange, scoffing at the ridiculousness that had left the older male’s mouth. Do what he does? Son Hyunwoo? He’d paid to see.

_If I were you… I’d do it better._

 

The alarm blares, and Hyunwoo jolts in bed. He reaches for it, and turns it off, before rolling back to the other side and sighing. It doesn’t even occur to the man that he doesn’t have an alarm set, but Kihyun would be the one waking them.

Then, god knows how long after, a groggy deep voice is telling him to wake up, and the leader opens his eyes to see Changkyun. He frowns. What is he doing in his room? He’s not one of his roommates.

“Hyung, you slept in.” The younger says.

Hyunwoo grimaces, figuring Kihyun probably didn’t wake him on purpose since their argument the night before. What a petty thing to do.

“What time is it?” He asks, then pauses. That’s not his voice.

He sits up abruptly, and looks down at his torso. No. No, no, no, no! This isn’t him. He glances at Changkyun, and spots a mirror right behind the youngest member, against the wall of a room that _isn’t_ his.

Kihyun’s reflection stares back at him.

 

“Hyunwoo.” Calls a familiar voice, a hand shaking his shoulder. Kihyun groans, bringing his hand up to rub his eye. What’s up with Hoseok being up even before he is? “Wake up, we have a problem.”

Kihyun frowns at the older man looking at him, and rubs his eyes. “What’s up, hyung?” He asks.

Hoseok frowns, and so does he after hearing his voice. Or rather… _Hyunwoo’s_ voice.

“Did you just call me hyung?” He questions.

Kihyun grabs the tablet that’s charging on the nightstand and stares at his reflection. That is most definitely Shownu. “What’s the problem?” He asks, not taking his eyes off the tablet, but guessing what the other is about to tell him.

“It’s Kihyun.” He says, and Kihyun himself feels weird.

He gets up and grabs Hyunwoo’s glasses from the nightstand, feeling slightly dizzy with how blind the leader is. Then, he follows Hoseok to where the commotion seems to be happening. Standing outside of his actual bedroom, is Hyungwon, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Changkyun, seemingly trying to coach Kihyun (Hyunwoo) out of the room.

“What’s going on?” He questions.

“He woke up and started acting all weird.” Changkyun starts explaining. “He slept in, which he rarely does, and after I woke him up he started to get all jittery and locked himself in the room.”

“I didn’t even get to grab my tablet.” Jooheon whines.

Kihyun sighs, running a hand through his- Hyunwoo’s hair. “Let me try.” He suggests, and the others give him space to approach the door. He knocks once, twice. “Hey, uh… Kihyun? It’s Shownu-hyung. Can I come in?” He asks.

The door opens after a few seconds of silence, and his own voice speaks from the inside. “Only Hyunwoo-hyung can come in.” It says.

Kihyun walks into the room, and feels his brain about to burst as he watches himself locking the bedroom door. “What the fuck?” He whispers.

“Kihyun, is that you?” The other asks.

“Yes. Hyung, what are you doing in my body?” He questions, approaching hesitantly.

“What are _you_ doing in mine?” Asks the older back, whisper-yelling.

They stare at each other for a hot second.

“This can’t be happening.” Kihyun groans. “What are we gonna do, hyung?” He sits down on his own bed.

“We’ll have to find a way to deal with this until we find out what the fuck is going on.” The older says, picking on his chin.

“Stop doing that, you’ll hurt my face!” Kihyun scolds.

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. “Can’t you at least try not to sound so naggy?”

“I would if you weren’t fucking up constantly.” The taller acuses.

“The others are getting suspicious. We should go out and pretend everything is okay, and we’ll talk more about this later.” The older suggests. “For now… We just pretend to be each other.”

“Okay.” The younger agrees, sighing. “God help me.” He pinches the bridge of his nose.

And then there’s the touch of a hand on his stomach, patting it. “Workout is paying off.” The older mumbles, seeming satisfied at his own physique.

Kihyun blushes, feeling exposed at being in just briefs, since that’s how Hyunwoo sleeps. “Stop touching me.” He complains, pushing the shorter away.

They walk out of the room to find everyone else where they had been before, staring at the door curiously.

“Everything alright?” Asks Hoseok.

“Everything is fine.” Kihyun says, coughing. “Kihyun had lost his…” He trails off, unsure of what to say.

“My bracelet. The one Minhyuk got me. But I found it!” Hyunwoo smiles, waving his arm with the bracelet on it. “I’m sorry to worry you. I didn’t want to upset Minhyuk.” He makes a face to the blond male.

“It’s alright, Kihyunie. As long as you’re okay. I could have gotten you another one.” Minhyuk says calmly, punching Hyunwoo weakly on the shoulder.

“Emotional value. That one means a lot to him already.” Kihyun explains.

There’s quite an awkward silence, which none of them can explain well. And so they disperse.

“Great job.” Hyunwoo snorts.

“You think you're doing great? Then be ready to be making breakfast every early morning while I get more minutes of precious sleep.” Kihyun teases before walking off into Hyunwoo's room.

The older scoffs. He's pretty sure he can do this.

 

It's fairly easier said than done, but Hyunwoo isn't about to tell that to Kihyun.

The truth is, with time, it gets tiring to pretend to be someone else constantly. He gets sick of seeing Kihyun in the mirror every time he enters the bathroom or his bedroom. He misses his bed, his clothes, his body.

And Kihyun tries his hardest, but even in Hyunwoo's body, he isn't main dancer material.

“You're doing it wrong.” Hyunwoo sighs, moving next to Kihyun in his body to show him the dance moves to his own part again. “You're too stiff.”

“This is too hard.” Kihyun groans. “I can't do this, hyung.”

“You have to learn. We don't know how long we'll be like this.” The older sighs, staring at them on the mirrored walls in discontentment. Kihyun bites his lip.

 

They have to learn how to deal with each other's routine. Some days Kihyun wakes up earlier too to help Hyunwoo make the breakfast, just to make sure the older won't burn down the house, and Hyunwoo goes with Kihyun to anu specific meeting with Starship's staff, as well as vocal training every once in a while.

They bicker less and less, soon realizing they only have each other in this mess.

Kihyun feels insecure about the fact that, all in all, Hyunwoo seems to be a better Kihyun than he is a Hyunwoo. Maybe his life really is easier. Maybe he overestimated himself and underestimated their leader and main dancer. The older has it worse, he guesses, and he's been the annoying brat all this time for complaining. He can't even get the dance break right.

And that thought stays with him, until the end of the week, five days into the madness of swapping bodies, when a discussion goes down between Minhyuk and Changkyun, that drags Hoseok into it as well.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun get home from grocery shopping, and they watch it go down. Minhyuk, their happy vitamin, had always been one to fear when in a bad mood, and as he said harsh words towards the youngest of the group, the other members seemed to be at a loss of words.

Hyunwoo scurries to them when he realizes Hoseok is stepping in to discuss as well, and he pushes Minhyuk back, and Kihyun moves to help when he realizes Hyunwoo in his body might be slightly useless to separate them.

“Enough!” Kihyun shouts, yanking Minhyuk back by the collar. “Are you insane?” He questions.

“What's happening here?” Hyunwoo asks, looking up at Hoseok with his arms crossed.

Changkyun is the first to move after the tense silence settles between them, running to their room despite Kihyun's calls for his name.

“What the fuck?” Kihyun turns to Minhyuk.

“Are you happy now?” Hoseok asks annoyedly, and Hyunwoo holds onto his arm.

Hyungwon and Jooheon stand to the side, watching nervously.

“Hoseok. Uh, hyung. That's enough.” Kihyun intervenes.

Hyungwon grabs Jooheon by the arm, and leads him out to the kitchen. Hyunwoo and Kihyun share a look, as if in a silent conversation of what they should do. Kihyun takes the front in it.

“Kihyun.” The taller says. “Go talk to him.”

Hyunwoo's eyes widen slightly. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” Kihyun presses. “He won't listen to me.”

“But you're the leader.” Hyunwoo insists.

Kihyun's gaze pins the older down as he repeats himself. “He won't listen to me.”

Hyunwoo seems to want to argue more, but he ends up giving in, nodding and moving to enter the bedroom.

“You come with me.” Kihyun mutters to Minhyuk, pulling him along and leaving Hoseok by himself.

 

“Changkyun-ah?” Hyunwoo tries, opening the door slightly. “It's me. Kihyun.” He cringes as he says it.

“Hey, hyung.” The younger man says quietly.

“Do you want to talk?” He questions, moving to sit on the bed next to him. He realizes, then, that the boy is crying. “How are you feeling?”

“They don't want me in the group, hyung.” He shakes his head, wiping his eyes. “They hate me still.”

Hyunwoo feels his heart clench a little. “That's… Not true.” He says.

“Minhyuk-hyung still thinks I should have stayed away from the reality. He says I didn't deserve tl be here.” He scoffs. “Be honest, hyung. Not even Shownu-hyung wants me here.”

Hyunwoo frowns. “What makes you think that?” He asks.

“He doesn't even acknowledge my existence in the group. He doesn't treat me badly but he doesn't treat me well either. It's like I'm not even here. I hate that grey zone.” The younger boy can't stop himself from tearing up again at his own words.

Hyunwoo brings a hand to his shoulder and squeezes. “Shownu is a hard to read guy, Changkyun-ah. But I can read him.” he says.

Changkyun raises his head to pay attention, looking at his face.

“He's just awkward. He's not sure how to act around you now that we're in this group together, when he's treated you badly before during the reality. Maybe you should talk to him sometime.” He rubs his back. “You're essential to our team. There's a reason why they chose you, and we have to trust that this is supposed to work as we're the best outcome out of thirteen trainees.”

“I hope I can prove my value. And show Minhyuk-hyung I'm not playing around.” The younger sniffs.

“You will. I'm sure.” Hyunwoo says. “You should go talk to Wonho now. He's worried.”

Changkyun blushes slightly. “Hoseok-hyung must hate me right now.” He mutters.

“I think if there's something Hoseok can't do, then hating you is that something.” Hyunwoo chuckles before standing to leave.

He finds Kihyun standing outside the door, seemingly waiting for Hyunwoo to walk out. They share a look, and Kihyun holds him by the wrist before leading them to his own bedroom. Jooheon watched the exchange with a quizzical brow.

“Apparently they were discussing the debut single and Minhyuk got annoyed that Changkyun complained about having the last lines.” Kihyun explains.

“And it escalated from that.” Hyunwoo guesses, to which Kihyun nods.

“I understand Changkyun, because if we need to shorten the song during promotions, it's his part that's being cut out. But also… Minhyuk has so little lines compared to him. He felt like Changkyun was being ungrateful.” He sighs. “They both have a point in this.”

Hyunwoo stands there awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

“I'll have to find a way to make amends between them.” Says the younger. “I'll think of something.” He adds.

That's when Hyunwoo realizes the value in Kihyun's presence in their group. He's not just the main vocal and another pretty face. Kihyun is the caretaker. He watches over everyone, makes sure they're all fed and happy, all because he wants the group to be in harmony and everyone to be content. He's essential, and he fill his role perfectly, in a way which Hyunwoo couldn't ever replicate.

 

That night, the other boys decide to watch a movie, and Changkyun asks to use Hyunwoo as a pillow — obviously thinking he's Kihyun — which has the older feeling very awkward, with the youngest member attached onto him like a flea.

Kihyun politely declines, though, telling them he'd like to go to bed early for once.

He finds himself showering, still a bit put off by being in a body so different from his, and walks out of the bathroom in a towel, ignoring the playful catcall from the members.

He enters the bedroom, and locks the door behind himself instinctively. And he drops the towel before moving to the wardrobe tot get some underwear. And then he spots the mirror across from the older's bed. He has an idea, and feels his body heating up already as he walks towards the bed and climbs onto it, sitting down facing the mirror.

He sees himself in the full body mirror. He sees _Hyunwoo,_ in all of his naked glory, looking as good and inviting as Kihyun remembered he did. He hated to admit to himself that Hyunwoo was hot, because somehow it made him feel like the leader was winning. But God, was it true.

He sighs, with his head falling back against the wall as he spreads his legs on the bed and stares at the older’s reflection in the mirror. He’s hard, really hard. His cock stands proud, tip a little wet, and he hasn’t even touched it yet. He stares, marvelled at how that’s him, but also isn’t. That’s Hyunwoo, and he can touch it just like that.

And so he does. He brings his hand to the hard member, and closes it around the shaft, sighing at the relieving sensation as he strokes up and down slowly, carefully, watching it all in the mirror. He uses his thumb to pull down the foreskin, and almost moans when the angry red head of Hyunwoo’s cock comes to show, glistening. He wants it in his mouth, but he can’t have it.

It feels slightly off. He’s got a hand around a cock he knows isn’t his, that doesn’t feel like his, but at the same time he feels the pleasure as if it was his own. He squeezes his hand around it, and makes a faint moaning noise. And from there it’s downhill.

Kihyun raises one of the muscular legs and plants his foot on the mattress, exposing the older's more intimate part. He collects precum with his left hand's fingers and moves his hand down to pull a cheek aside, watching as the little furl of the older's entrance flutters as his fingers go near it. He bites down on his bottom lip, wondering what it might feel like to touch the older right there when he's in his own body, how he must react.

Hyunwoo really affects him in such a way, that even if he’s jerking off to himself in the older’s body, he comes way too fast. He quickens his pace, nudges against his entrance with slick fingers, and groans softly as he gets there, shooting the white load over his- Hyunwoo’s stomach.

He glances at the mirror again. Hyunwoo looks good like this.

He cleans himself with the towel, and stares at the older's reflection in the mirror, realizing he'd like to kiss him, but he can't. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to again.

 

It's late, very late, and Hyunwoo’s sitting on the kitchen counter by himself. Everyone else is asleep, long after the movie was finished, but he couldn’t manage to do the same. It felt weird and unfamiliar to sleep in Kihyun’s bed. He hated to still look in the mirror and see the younger staring back at him. He didn’t want to debut and make his dream come true in a body that isn’t his. He doesn’t want to be someone else.

At least in this body he can sit on the kitchen counter without feeling like it’s gonna come tumbling down under his weight.

“Hyung?” Questions a voice he knows way too well.

“Yeah?” He replies, looking up to see himself walking into the kitchen. Kihyun tilts his head slightly. It’s so interesting to watch himself acting exactly like Kihyun. When the younger doesn’t have to pretend to be him, that is. “Why are you up?”

The taller approaches and stands next to him, his lower back against the counter. “I woke up feeling weird. Can’t go back to sleep.” He shrugs, crossing his arms and toeing the floor. “Are you alright?”

Hyunwoo sighs. “I still haven’t gotten used to sleeping in your bed I guess.” He chuckles. “I’m done with this.”

“Me too.” Kihyun whispers. “I hope if it’ll be over with soon.”

“If at all.” Hyunwoo mutters.

They fall into silence, staring at nowhere in particular, both thinking about the mess they’re in.

“Have you jerked off with my body yet?” The taller asks out of the blue.

“Yeah.” He admits shamelessly, not a lot of emotion in his voice. “You feel good.”

Kihyun feels his ears heating up. “Thanks.”

A heartbeat.

“I did it earlier tonight.” Kihyun confesses. He doesn’t know why, but his body heats up, and a shiver runs up his spine at the confession. “You looked good today.”

“You mean me in your body or-”

“Your body. With me in it.” Kihyun clarifies.

Hyunwoo hums. “Was it nice?”

The younger nods. “I kept looking in the mirror.” He chuckles. “It was weird but it was… really hot.”

The older male next to him seems to perk up. “Oh?” He looks at him for a while, and Kihyun turns his head to stare back, not as weirded out at seeing himself as he would have previously been. “Was it like when we… that one time?”

“Not really.” Kihyun chuckles. “This time I hated you less.”

He says that while looking into Hyunwoo’s eyes. Those are his own eyes, he knows, but the younger could swear he can see the older staring right back if he looks deep enough. The windows of the soul.

“Are you going out tomorrow?” Hyunwoo asks, legs swinging off the border of the counter.

Kihyun shakes his head.

The company had allowed them their last free day before the upcoming debut. Hoseok had took the change to ask Changkyun out, to which the youngest had agreed, even if surprised. Kihyun loved seeing such a genuine smile on his face. And the other three members were going out shopping together. The both of them had decided to stay, too tired from having to pretend to be someone else all the time for a whole week.

“Do you mind sleeping on the bed with me tonight?” Hyunwoo questions quietly. “I need to sleep but I don’t know how and I think… if you’re there I’ll at least feel less lonely.” He chuckles.

“Of course.” Kihyun agrees softly. “Let’s go. The sun is rising soon.” He helps the older jump down from the counter, and he pulls them to Hyunwoo’s own room. The older doesn’t argue, just gets into the bed and lets Kihyun snuggle next to him. It feels less awful like this.

 

Hyunwoo wakes up to warmth around him, and hums in content. He moves and feels constraint around himself, and his breath catches. He struggles to move properly, but turns around, and he notices Kihyun has managed to spoon him while they slept, and his hold on him is firm. He stares, sleepy and confused, at his own asleep expression right in front of him.

That is, until the eyelids flutter, and Kihyun opens his eyes. He stares at Hyunwoo for some time, and the older considers saying something, but he isn’t allowed to, as Kihyun leans in and seals their lips together.

Hyunwoo is taken by surprise. He’s kissing Kihyun, he’s kissing himself. He doesn’t really care, if he’s being honest.

It escalates quickly. Soon, they’re pushing off the covers, and Kihyun is trying to get on top of him, and then he seems to remember he’s not the smaller one anymore.

“We’re gonna have to get over the fact we’re on each other’s bodies if we want to do this.” Kihyun says.

“As long as you don’t forget you’re currently weighing a lot more than me and crush me, I can take that.” Hyunwoo chuckles, running his fingers through the younger’s hair. “Are we-?”

“I want to suck you off.” Kihyun cuts him off, leaning in to kiss his neck, and his hand that was on the older’s thigh moves up to slip under his waistband.

“Eager, are we?” Hyunwoo teases.

“Can’t remember the last time I got laid.” The younger confesses. “It was before N.O Mercy.”

“Live a little.” Hyunwoo teases. Kihyun squeezes his dick in his hand, and he chokes on his own saliva.

“Don’t.” He breathes against his skin.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Are you only saying that because you’re in my body?” Questions the bigger man, pulling back from his neck to look at his own face. _Still weird._

“No, I’m asking because you’re pinning me down and ordering me around.” Hyunwoo breathes, hips bucking up into Kihyun’s hand.

“Fair.” Kihyun hums, leaning down further and licking a stripe over the older’s nipple, earning a gasp. “We can switch.”

Hyunwoo hums in agreement. And Kihyun takes that as a cue, and pulls down his briefs before he spreads one of his legs and takes the hardening member between his lips, sliding them down the shaft and pulling a moan out of Hyunwoo’s lips. It’s his voice, but that tone isn’t his, and that makes it a lot less weird.

But also, he never thought he would be sucking his own dick. He was never that flexible.

Hyunwoo runs his fingers through his hair, and holds. Not tight, not even firm, just holds him there as if he’s trying to ground himself, all while Kihyun bobs his head slowly, using his tongue to tease and make the friction even better. He sucks, tongues on the underside, and smiles slightly at the drawn out moan that escapes the leader’s lips.

“Come up here. I’m gonna come if you keep it up.” Hyunwoo mutters painly, pulling the younger up. “How are you gonna have me?”

Kihyun kneels up, and watches very weirded out as he seems himself spread on the bed, with his dick very hard and very wet atop of his tummy. “Where is it?” He asks. Hyunwoo frowns. “The lube.” He clarifies.

“In the wardrobe." He replies. "Wait, if you don’t know where it is, how did you jerk off yesterday?” Hyunwoo questions.

“I' got wet enough on it's own.” Kihyun mutters, feeling his ears heat up, and he stands to get the lube, and finds condoms he guesses would be useful. “You know, your dick might be bigger than mine,” He starts. “But mine is thicker.”

Hyunwoo scoffs. “What kind of comment is that?” He asks.

Kihyun grins, his eyes wrinkling as he gently guides Hyunwoo’s legs back so his hole is exposed. “Just pointing it out.”

He coats his fingers with the lube, and tries to be as gentle as possible, not wanting to hurt his body. Or Hyunwoo, for that matter. He fucks him with his fingers slowly, carefully, watching all of Hyunwoo’s expressions. The older gasps, feeling the long fingers reach inside him and tease his prostate as the tips pass by it. He lets out soft mewls, spreading his legs more to receive it. He hasn’t bottomed in quite some time, and had forgotten how amazing it can feel.

“You okay?” Kihyun asks softly. The older nods. “I’ll go in then.”

Hyunwoo watches as Kihyun puts on the condom, and goes through the weird realization that he’s about to get fucked by his own dick.

The younger is gentle. He holds Hyunwoo and bottoms out slowly, groaning as he’s in to the hilt. “Feels nice.” He chuckles. “I wish I were fucking you in my own body, though.” He shakes his head.

“If we ever come back.” Hyunwoo sighs, rocking his hips along with the younger’s as he fucks into him slowly. “You can fuck me all the times you want.”

“Really?” Kihyun questions, leaning in to peck his lips, and Hyunwoo nods quickly, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck.

The taller man quickens his pace, and holds onto the older as he moans deliciously into his mouth. Hyunwoo throws his head back and groans, blunt nails digging on his skin. The snap of his hips and slap of their skins is rhythmic, and they hold onto each other like they need it more than air, exchanging sloppy kisses.

“Hyung. You feel so nice.” Kihyun gasps into his mouth. “Fucking…” He moans. “God, why did we wait so long for this?” He mumbles.

“Because we’re both idiots.” Hyunwoo cries back, rocking his hips against Kihyun’s.

"I hope we'll start being more smart from now on." He whispers, and seals their lips together.

Then the younger stops, knowing if they go on they won’t have a chance to switch their positions. Hyunwoo makes an affronted noise, but sits up and accepts the lube he’s being offered. He pulls Kihyun forward so he’ll straddle him, and his hips end up near his face. So he does what any person with a brain would, and pulls off the condom before he takes his own dick into his mouth, tightening his lips around it and suckling on the head as his small fingers play with the younger’s entrance.

“Hyung.” Kihyun moans, trying to balance himself as Hyunwoo sucks him slowly but fucks him deep with his fingers. He rocks back and forth into the mouth and back onto the digits, and it borders overstimulation. He's so turned on that his walls give into the fingers easily. “Fuck! Enough, come fuck me.” He pleads, and Hyunwoo obliges.

They lie on their sides, Kihyun in front of Hyunwoo, and the older pulls one of his legs up, already wearing a condom as Kihyun guides his cock to his hole and lines it up before he’s pushing it in. The younger moans out as he does, and grips the bedsheets.

“God… So goddamn tight.” Hyunwoo cries.

“Not after I’m done with you.” Kihyun jokes breathlessly, and the older thrusts in abruptly just to shut him up.

They fall to a rhythm, Hyunwoo snapping his hips and hitting Kihyun’s supple bottom, groaning as he feels his own tightness around the younger’s cock. He kisses his neck, wishing he could leave marks, and his hand snakes around his waist to grab his cock.

“You know.” He starts, panting. “I was wrong about you. You don’t have it easier than I do.” He whispers. “We have different roles, but you’re really important and I’m- fuck- I’m glad we’re debuting together.” He buries his face in the crook of the younger’s neck.

“I’m close.” Kihyun whispers. “And I’m sorry for what I said too.” He bites down on his bottom lip, feeling his body respond dramatically as his legs shake, getting close to climax. “You’re the best leader we could’ve asked for.” He breathes.

Hyunwoo kisses the lateral of his neck, and whispers "If I have to go through this mess with someone, I'm glad it's with you." before flicking his wrist in a way that has the younger keening, and he’s coming all over the bed, pushing back onto the shorter and pulling an orgasm out of him as well. Hyunwoo groans, and buries himself deep inside the younger as he spills into the condom.

He finally pulls out, and falls flat on his back, next to the younger, who hasn’t moved from his side.

The older only manages to take off the condom before he’s overcome with such tiredness that he can’t seem to fight, and soon he’s asleep, unaware that the same has happened to Kihyun next to him.

 

When they wake up, unsure of how long later, but assuming it can’t be too long since some patches of cum are still drying, Hyunwoo’s lying on his side, and Kihyun’s on his back, with a used condom sticking to his thigh. He grimaces, and when he groans about it, he hears his own voice.

Hyunwoo sits up quickly. “Oh my god.” He mutters.

Kihyun smiles wide, moving in front of him. “Hyung!” He says, and he’s so overcome with emotions. A week ago, he had wished he could stop seeing Hyunwoo, for at least one day, and right now he’s so glad to see said man that he can barely believe himself. “You’re you.” He chuckles.

“I am. And you’re Kihyun. In your own body.” The older smiles, his eyes glassy as he pulls the younger in for a hug. “Fuck… I thought we were gonna stay like that forever.

“Me too.” Kihyun says against the older’s shoulder.

They hug for almost a minute, ignoring the artificial and bodily fluids that make them sticky. Then they pull back, and look at each other in silence. Hyunwoo runs his hand through Kihyun’s hair, and leans in to kiss him, claiming his lips as himself, finally.

They have to learn how to cope, and they will. The seven of them will become a team like no other. And they’ll achieve their dreams, together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge


End file.
